


We Are the Meta

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Implied Mainewash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although Agent Maine would be almost perfect for his plans, Sigma had found someone better. Someone far more malleable who would respond well to patient, careful convincing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are the Meta

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [ my Tumblr](http://an-adventure-in-writing.tumblr.com/): prompt: mainewash where wash is the one to get sigma and become the meta

* * *

“Let me see if I can talk to Agent Washington, Agent Maine,” Sigma had suggested. “I know you miss your… _friend_.”

Creativity could only get you so far. Ideas were all well and good, but you needed someone to act upon them for them to become anything.

“Let me make him understand,” he had added, “That we aren’t like Epsilon, that none of us will hurt him, that his friends are worried. That _you_ are concerned.”

For the things that Sigma wanted, he needed his ideas to be more than just ideas.They needed to be manifested and real. As an A.I, there was only so much that he could do on his own. He needed someone to help. Sigma needed someone with drive and focus, with goals and ambition.

Unfortunately, people with drive and focus and goals and ambition could sometimes be difficult to persuade.

He had high hopes for Agent Carolina but then he had been passed along to Agent Maine.

“Let me stay with him a while, to rebuild the trust that was broken.”

Although Agent Maine would be almost perfect for his plans, Sigma had found someone better. Someone far more malleable who would respond well to patient, careful convincing.

All he needed to do was provide salvation and with the right words, he could. The human heart could be a terrible strength.

But it could also be a person’s weakness.

And its through that weakness that Sigma could get exactly where he needed to be.

“Let me help Agent Washington be how he once was, Agent Maine. Let me help bring him back to you.”

Maine had handed over the chip without a second thought.

Perfect.

*****

The beauty of a mind so shattered was that it was so simple to manipulate.

Reassurance that he was different to Epsilon. A guarantee that both Carolina and Maine had hosted him and found him to be a good partner. His word that whatever it was that Epsilon had done, he could undo.

A solemn promise to fix what was broken and Washington was his.

*****

 

“I can’t fix you on my own, Agent Washington,” Sigma had admitted.

Subtlety was crucial.

“But I don’t think the other Agents want me to help.”

Suspicion was necessary.

“They look at you with pity. They think you’re useless. They think you won’t be the same, even if you are fixed.”

Careful…Sigma knew he almost had Washington convinced.

“If we had my brothers and sisters, we could fix you. We could make you whole.”

Perfect.

“Don’t you think we should prove your ‘friends’ wrong, Agent Washington?”

*****

As Maine watched Washington - the once goofy, laughable Washington - toss Carolina over a cliff after taking Eta and Iota, a sinking feeling set in his gut.

Washington removed his helmet and grinned. Even from this distance, Maine knew something wasn’t right. He would never forget that smile, or the chilling words that he spoke, with Sigma, Eta and Iota at his side.

“We are the Meta.”

Agent Maine would always regret listening to Sigma. Washington would never be his again.


End file.
